Het Zwaard
by ZiyOo
Summary: Er is een zwaard verborgen op Zweinstein, maar niemand weet van zijn bestaan zelf Perkamentus niet. Het Zwaard bezit machtige magie die kunnen gebruikt worden voor het goede en het kwade. Maar dan valt het Zwaard in de handen van een kwade tovenaar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermelien kwam boos de Grote Zaal binnen "Ik ben mijn Gedaanteverwisselingen boek kwijt!" riep ze. Ron en Harry keek haar aan maar zeiden verder niks. "Ook goedemorgen Hermelien" zei Ron geërgerd Hermelien nam plaats en keek nog steeds boos voor zich uit. "Waar heb je het boek voor het laatst gezien?" vroeg Harry. "Nou gister toen ik jullie voor het laatst zag en toen naar de meisjes slaapzaal liep…. wacht eens even ik weet waar m'n boek is. Dankje Harry!" Hermelien stond op en rende waarschijnlijk naar de meisjes slaapzaal. "Ze doet echt moeilijk over haar boeken altijd, ze kent ze gewoon uit haar hoofd waarom doet ze dan altijd zo?" Harry keek Ron aan en kon daar geen antwoord op geven. Marcel kwam ook naar binnen en ging tegenover Harry en Ron zitten. "Goedemorgen" zei Marcel die een glas pompoensap voor zichzelf inschonk. Hermelien kwam weer de Grote Zaal binnen en ging langs Marcel zitten. "Nou gisteravond was ik zo moe dat ik het boek op mijn nachtkastje wou leggen maar omdat die al vol stond met andere boeken schoof ik dit boek maar even onder m'n bed" vertelde ze. Na een goed ontbijt zei Ron : "We moeten gaan we hebben zo meteen een blokuur Toverdranken met de Zwadderaars"****  
**

**"Zo hopelijk hebben jullie allemaal geluisterd hoe je het Elixer der Wijsheid maakt want in het komende uur moeten jullie er een gaan brouwen, vorm maar groepjes van vier en begin!" zei Sneep en hij keek erg zelfvoldaan naar Harry. Hij en Ron hadden helemaal niet geluisterd naar een woord wat Sneep had verteld maar gelukkig Hermelien wel. Marcel schoof ook bij de drie aan en Harry was blij dat Hermelien hun altijd hielp ook al luisterde ze nooit naar Sneep zei deed het gelukkig wel en hij glimlachte naar Hermelien die al druk bezig was. Na een uur druk bezig te zijn geweest met kakkerlakken snijden en rozenblaadjes te verweken was het hen gelukt. Toen Sneep begon rond te kijken deelden hij punten uit "15 punten voor Zwadderich" zei hij tegen Draco, Korzel, Kwast en Paty. Sneep kwam daarna bij Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Marcel staan en keek erg goed of er geen fout was gemaakt maar hij zei uiteindelijk met moeite in z'n stem "5 punten voor Griffoendor". Blij dat les voor bij was liepen ze naar Gedaanteverwisselingen.**

**Ginny liep vlug het Bezweringen lokaal binnen en zag Loena zitten en schoof bij haar aan. Loena keek dromerig voor zich uit en zei Ginny gedag. "Hopelijk wordt het een leuke les zodat de tijd voorbij vliegt ik heb echt honger voor de lunch" zei Ginny. Loena keek vaag voor zich uit en zei toen "Ik zie allemaal Nurgels op de muur klimmen hopelijk komen ze niet hier heen" Ginny had nu wel geleerd dat ze niets moest zeggen dat zoiets als Nurgels niet bestaat want dat zou Loena toch maar ontkennen en ze lachte vriendelijk naar haar. Professor Banning kroop op zijn bureau en begon met de les. Toen de bel ging liepen Ginny en Loena naar buiten. "Loop maar vast vooruit ik moet nog even naar de wc" zei Ginny. Loena liep door naar de Grote Zaal en Ginny ging naar het toilet toen ze klaar was liep ze naar de wasbak om haar handen te wassen. Toen ze klaar was en de kraan dicht draaide greep iemand haar vast en legde zijn toverstok op Ginny's keel. "Hou je koest of anders ga je eraan"**

**Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Marcel zaten aan de Griffoendor tafel in de Grote Zaal. "Dat was een interessante les die Anderling ons heeft gegeven" zei Hermelien. Ze hadden tijdens de les een glas water moeten veranderen in een kleine zwaan, dit was Hermelien natuurlijk meteen gelukt. "Hey, Jongens" zeiden Fred en George in koor. Fred en George namen plaats en begonnen aan hun lunch. "Hebben jullie al gehoord dat Leo Jordaan in de ziekenzaal ligt hij zegt dat ie is aangevallen door een weerwolf, maar daar geloven wij niks van" **

**Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en stelde Marcel gerust die bang werd dat Leo een weerwolf zou worden. Ron keek dromerig voor zich uit en hij was wel een beetje trots op zichzelf dat het hem na de tweede keer was gelukt om het glas water in een zwaan te veranderen hij keek naar Hermelien en voelde ineens een raar gevoel in zijn buik. Wat was dat nou weer dacht hij bij zichzelf hij had vast teveel gegeten. "Hebben jullie Ginny misschien gezien? 20 minuten geleden zei ze dat ze even naar de wc ging en ze is nog steeds niet terug" zei Loena ernstig. **

**Knikkebeen lag rustig te liggen op een bank in de Griffoendor kamer tot ze ruw werd wakker gemaakt door iemand die op haar plekje wouw gaan zitten. Ze werd boos en liep nijdig door het gat van Dikke Dame en liep naar beneden. Ze stopte bij een deur op de 5****de**** verdieping want daar straalde allemaal licht naar buiten. Ze duwde zachtjes met haar pootje tegen de deur en zag daar een zwaard glinsteren. Net toen ze daar naar toe liep sloeg de deur met een harde klap dicht. Ze schrok maar haar aandacht was weer meteen op het licht van het zwaard gevallen. Ze liep er zachtjes naar toe en sprong op de tafel waar het zwaard boven zweefde. Ze keek aandachtig naar hoe zo iets zo mooi kon glinsteren. Ze hief haar rechter pootje op en raakte het zwaard aan. WOESJ! Ineens stond Knikkebeen niet meer in het verlaten lokaal maar werd ze ruw vast gehouden door een donkere gedaante en zag ze een doodsbange Ginny die op de vieze grond zat. "Laat haar los ze is maar een KAT!" riep Ginny angstig. "Houd je mond anders weet je wat je te wachten staat" zei de stem en hij smeet Knikkebeen tegen de grond. "Nu ik heb zwaard heb duurt het nog maar even en ik zal de wereld overheersen!" **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Alohomora!" zei Ginny maar de deur bleef potdicht ze keek beteuterd naar Knikkebeen, die lag in elkaar gekropen op de grond en trilde van top tot teen. Ginny ging langs haar zitten en aaide zachtjes over haar kopje. "Sorry, ik weet niet wat we moeten doen ze komen ons vast wel redden.." zei Ginny tegen haar, maar in haar achterhoofd spookte de vraag rond of ze hen wel zouden vinden.**

"**Ik ga wel met je mee naar de meisjes wc" zei Hermelien en ze volgde de bezorgde Loena naar de 1****ste**** verdieping. Toen ze de deur open deden slaakte Hermelien een gil toen ze bloed op de grond zag liggen. "Wat hebben ze met haar gedaan?" zei Loena met een trilende stem. Hermelien liep de wc's af om te kijken of Ginny niet in een van de wc's zat maar tevergeefs was er geen Ginny. "We moeten het aan de rest vertellen" zei Hermelien Loena knikte en ze rende samen naar de Grote Zaal.**

"**Wat!" riepen Harry, Ron, Marcel, Fred en George in koor. "Zoals we al zeiden waarschijnlijk is Ginny ontvoerd.." zei Hermelien kalm. Er brak een lange stilte aan die werd verbroken door Ron "Wat moeten we doen om haar te redden?" "We weten helemaal niks Ron dus hoe kunnen we naar haar toe?" zei Hermelien geërgerd. Professor Sneep liep op dat moment naar het groepje toe en zei toen : "Wat doen jullie hier nog de lessen zijn al weer bijna begonnen of ik trek 10 punten van Griffoendor en Ravenklauw af **_**per persoon**_**" siste Sneep. Toen Sneep wegliep spraken ze om 8uur af in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. **

"**Hermelien! Wij gaan kom je?" riep Ron door de gang naar de meisjesslaapzaal. "Ik kom er zo aan gaan jullie maar vast" riep ze terug. "Ze komt er zo aan wij moeten maar vast gaan" zei Ron. Hermelien zocht de kamer door naar Knikkebeen "Waar zit ze nu weer!" zei ze geïrriteerd. Toen ze haar deken omhoog trok zag ze briefje liggen waar iets op geschreven stond. **_**Beste Mevr. Griffel ik heb uw kat gevonden hij is bij mij. U kunt haar vanavond rond 8uur aan de rand van het Verboden Bos ophalen. **_**Hermelien keek verbaasd naar het briefje hoe kon nou iemand zo snel Knikkebeen vinden en dan nog een briefje op haar bed achterlaten? Ze besloot om niet alleen te gaan omdat in het Verboden Bos allemaal gevaarlijke wezens leefden. "Eindelijk daar ben je" zei George. "Sorry maar ik ben Knikkebeen kwijt en iemand heeft hem gevonden hij wacht aan de rand van het Verboden Bos op mij om Knikkebeen te overhandigen". Ze keek iedereen aan en vroeg of iemand met haar mee wouw. **

**Hermelien, Ron en Marcel liepen samen naar het terrein van Zweinstein onderweg kwamen ze gelukkig niemand tegen. "Waarom laat je Knikkebeen niet bij hem?" zei Ron die eigenlijk wouw dat Hermelien nooit een kat had gekocht. "Doe niet zo gemeen Ron we moeten hem halen ik zou hetzelfde voor jou doen als het Egudius was". Het was heel donker buiten "Ik denk dat ik daar iemand zie" zei Marcel en hij wees naar het rand van het bos waar een zwarte gedaante stond. "Ehm.. Hallo" zei Hermelien "U heeft Knikkebeen?" De man zei niks. Marcel stond nerveus naar de man te kijken en Ron hoopte dat hij maar snel de kat zou geven zodat ze weg konden om te bespreken hoe ze Ginny gingen redden. De man maakte een misselijk geluid en greep de pols van Hermelien vast en drukt haar tegen zich aan. "Wil je lieve poesje terug?" siste de man in haar oor. "Laat haar LOS!" riep Ron en hij en Marcel trokken hun toverstaf tevoorschijn. "Ik zou maar niks doen" siste de man weer. "Laat me los!" riep Hermelien. "PARALITIS" riep Marcel en de man schreeuwde het uit van de pijn en liet Hermelien los. Hermelien maakte gebruik van dit moment en rende weg met Ron en Marcel achter haar aan. **

**Ron keek achterom en zag vol afschuw dat de man was opgestaan hij riep een spreuk op hen af en BAF! Daar lag Ron lang uit over de grond. "Hermelien, Marcel HELP!" toen Ron probeerde op te staan voelde hij dat hij was vastgebonden aan de grond. Hermelien en Marcel stopte met rennen en draaide zich om. De man kwam dichterbij en riep van alles waardoor Marcel een diepe snee in z'n gezicht kreeg en lang uit op de grond viel. Nu vuurde de man een spreuk af op Hermelien. "PROTEGO" riep ze en de spreuk raakte haar niet ze riep vuurde Paralitis op de man af waardoor de man met een harde knal op de grond viel. Ze keek achterom en zag Marcel op de grond liggen. "Marcel! Alles oké!" riep ze Marcel kreunde iets en toen was het stil net toen Hermelien wou vragen hoe het met Ron ging raakte een spreuk haar in haar knie en ze viel recht op de grond. De man liep naar haar toen en kwam en knielde langs haar neer. "Je denkt dat je sterk bent maar als er hier iemand sterk is ben ik dat wel en nu heb ik al vier van de zielige vriendjes van Potter uitgeschakeld" siste de man en streek met zijn vieze hand door haar haar. "Jij bent niet sterker dan Perkamentus" spuugde Hermelien hem toe en voor ze het wist kreeg ze een misselijk gevoel in haar maag en draaide alles om haar heen en lag ze samen met Ron en Marcel in een vieze kerker.**

"**Waar blijven ze?" zei Harry ongerust die de kamer door ijsbeerde. Fred en George keken hem aan en zeiden niks. "Het duurt wel erg lang" zei Loena toen "Laten we naar buiten gaan en gaan kijken" opperde ze toen op. Harry stemde met haar in en samen liepen ze door de deur hij keek naar Fred en George "Komen jullie niet mee?" vroeg hij toen. Fred en George keken elkaar aan en zeiden in koor : "Wat denk jij dan dat we hier blijven zitten?" Harry glimlachte en schudde zijn hoofd. Ze kwamen aan in de grote hal en toen ze net naar het terrein wouden gaan ze een kille stem achter hen : "Gaan we een avondwandeling maken?" Ze draaide zich om en keken recht in het blije gezicht van Sneep. "Nee hoor we wouden naar de eh.. eh.." zei Harry hij keek naar Fred en George die zo te zien ook niks beters konden verzinnen. "Dacht ik het niet jullie gaan stiekem op pad dat is dat 30 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor en 10 punten voor Ravenklauw". Sneep keek nog gelukkiger toen hij dat had gezegd en zei toen : "Ga nu maar naar jullie slaapzalen anders gaan er nog meer punten af!". Harry, Loena, Fred en George hadden geen keus de jongens namen afscheid van Loena die naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw liep. "Wat zou er met ze gebeurd zijn?" vroeg Harry zich hard op af. "Ze komen zo wel terug" zei Fred die eigenlijk niks geloofde van wat hij net had gezegd. In de leerlingenkamer wenste ze elkaar welterusten en liepen naar de slaapzalen. Harry keek naar het lege bed van Ron en toen naar die van Marcel. Waar zouden ze zijn gebleven? Harry kroop in bed en deed die nacht geen oog dicht bij de gedachte dat er iets ergs gebeurd zou zijn en bij ieder geluidje stond hij rechtop in bed in de hoop dat het Ron en Marcel waren die binnen kwamen. **


End file.
